The Hand of Light
The Hand of Light is a militaristic organisation in Noraedor. They are independent and not bound to any particular faction. They all are members of the faith of the Light. Their leaders or more skilled members are usually Sentinels. Plot Standing The Hand of Light have been invited to the High Council's global summit. The majority of their members are divided into two views: #That the recent spread of the Corruption, the restlessness of the Fiends and the random events that are happening due to Magic's volatility, is to be blamed on the Kel'Mor or all Mage Organisations. They fervently believe that Magic is the cause of all of Renicia's problems, as proven by their history, and somehow the Mages have secretly done something to upset the world. They believe that Mages should be controlled to prevent such events again. #That the recent events are truly due to the Chaos returning but they cannot rely on the Mages to protect them like in the Age of Chaos. If the Chaos are returning again, it means the Mages failed last time to seal the Chaos for good. Either opinion will cement the Hand of Light's main motive; to use current events to undermine all Mages, to become more influential and powerful in Noraedor (or with the other Factions), and to solve the problem so that they are viewed by the people as their main protectors. Background The Hand of Light is a militaristic organisation based in the Noraedor continent. They have the largest independent army and are unaligned with no kingdom or faction except to the ‘Light’. The organisation was formed during the Blight Wars in 3A.776 from the remnants of the defeated armies of Moran, Anorhan and Cleth. The bitter soldiers bound together to form an army; an army that was independent from politics and was designed to be a shield and sword against the Chaos, fiends and the Blights. They are renowned as being very anti-magic and their members are socialised into believing that magic is the cause of all evil and is the cause for Renicia’s past disasters. This causes them to have very frosty relations with the powerful Kel’Mor. The majority of the Noble Houses tolerate the Hand of Light’s military power but often impose strict rules on them if they are residing within their borders. As an organisation, the Hand of Light upholds strict military standards. Their members are expected to be properly uniformed, punctual, and orderly. There are three separate factions within the Hand of Light. The first are known as the Soldiers of Light; they occupy the majority of the organisation’s population and are the army’s dedicated soldiers. The second are known as the Seekers of Light. This particular faction is responded with fear and anxiety in Noraedor because of its reputation for ruthless questioning and are thought of as the agents and spies of the organisation. The third are known as the Anti-Mages. These are the very rare few who are allowed to use the Hand of Light’s Greater Artefacts and are trained in fighting against magic, becoming Sentinels. History Founding the Hand of Light Creating the Citadel of Light The Noraedor Wars Present Activities Category:Factions and Organisations